A troublesome partner
by sora29leon
Summary: A new member came to Kaleido Star, but he actually wants to destroy Sora. What will happen with our little star?
1. Chapter 1

_**A troublesome partner**_

_**Hy to everyone. Here is Ankhu. **_

_**I made another story, which will be in 3 chapters. I think these one is more suitable than the " A new side". The first chapter is up.**_

_**The next 2 will come soon. Enjoy ^^**_

_**Disclaimer : Kaleido Star is not mine, but if it was Leon was mine. :D

* * *

**_

They had to prepare a new show named "Beauty and the Beast". Each artist was anxious of this production, even Leon. Since he executed the

Angel's Maneuver with Sora, each show appeared to him more interesting and funny. The trainings weren't as funny as the shows though. Sora,

who gave her everything in trainings and shows, appeared more weak than before. Leon observed this, but decided not to interfere because he

thought it was from the practice. But Sora felt sick and asked Leon to let her go in her room ; he agreed immediately.

When she arrived in her dorm , Sora tied Fool and went for a shower ; after that she went in her bed and fell asleep. Later, by evening, while Mia,

Anna, May and the rest were taking their lunch and Sora still sleeping, was visited by someone who bring her food and checked her is she was

okay. He pull the blanket over her and left in quiet , like he came.

Sora has awaken full of life and very rested, having a lust of food very big and she was very surprised when she saw the dinner set for her on the

table. Then after she ate, she went to dress and to look for Leon to apologise for her behavior and to continue their training.

She found him in the gym , practicing by himself for the show when he saw Sora looking at him very careful.

― Sora, has something happened? asked Leon looking at her.

― Oh, no no, nothing, everything is fine. I was looking for you to apologise for earlier and to ask you to start the practice again when i saw you

doing that amazing stunt. I'm sorry if i disturbed you.

― Why do you want to apologise to me? asked astonished Leon.

― Because i wasn't careful at my training and i left too.

― Sora, i felt that something was wrong with you during the practice, so that's why the best solution was to calm down. As i can see, now you are

much better; it would have been useless to tire you and you wouldn't even be able to concentrate.

― I see, thank you very much ! Then can you tell me more about that amazing stunt you were doing earlier, i would like to learn it too! said Sora

with determination in her eyes.

Together, they trained at a maneuver named „ The Sleeping Rose „ and was going to be used in the moment of the last petal of the rose.

During the show, these stunt became famous and everybody was talking about it. The newspaper's reviews had the same opinion like the

audience, that indeed was the greatest stunt ever seen since Legend of Phoenix and also they were saying that Leon and Sora were a perfect

pair.

At Kaleido Star came a new performer, wishing to be the Sora's partner. He was from England, a famous and very talented man at the trapeze. At

the beginning, Sora was against it saying she was content with Leon and that she doesn't need somebody else, but Kalos insisted, so she had to

accept. Leon was very suspicious on the new member and also angry on him because he had stolen her little partner, being now the May's

partner.

At first, Edward has behaved good with Sora, but his heart was full of hatred which wanted to destroy the little redhead, because she reached this

level, where no one has ever reached.

* * *

_**A/N : What will happen now to our little star? Please subscribe and review ^^…**_

_**Sorry for my bad English..I'm giving my best though ;)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**What will happen? Read it out and you will find. !

* * *

  
**_

After a while, he had put Sora to painful and ruthless trainings, even threatening her that if she will ever say something, she would be in danger.

And so the little performer was suffering, full of bruises, until Leon saw Sora on scene very tired and powerless, smiling forced and trying to hid her

pain. After the show, Sora's favourite place was the beach. She sat on the soft sand, watching the sunset and listening the waves which were

break by rocks, while the breeze was passing through her pink locks. Leon observed her and decided to ask what was going on, he was heading

her.

― Sora, what's going on between you and Edward? Why are you looking so tired?

Because Sora recall the moment when Edward said to her that if she would say something to anyone would put her in danger, she nodded, saying

that nothing was happening and that everything was okay. Of course Leon didn't believed her when Sora told him she was tired because she

didn't slept of emotions. But, absent-minded, Sora undress her self of the jacket because outside was hot, and Leon saw all her bruises she had

on her hand. In that moment, Leon took Sora by her hand went in the training room were Edward was. Angry, he asked him an explanation why

Sora was full of bruises. He , with very ease, said that what can he do if he's partner was so clumsy and incompetent. The fact made that Kalos

was passing by, and heard everything; he then warned Edward that he will be kicked out if he will ever heard about this. After that, Kalos wanted

to talk with Leon , and Sora remained alone with Edward. He, mad and edgy about the warning made by Kalos and the threat to be fired, catched

Sora by her wrists and pushed her by the wall, hurting her at the head. Then, scared, Edward ran away when he saw Sora bleeding and

unconscious. Leon came back after Sora to driver to her in her room when he,terrified, saw her lying on the ground bleeding and unconscious. He

ran immediately towards her, trying to wake her up while he was looking after the one he did it. The little redhead opened her eyes, holding her

head. Then, Leon picked her in his arms and went to doctor's Kate cabinet, and went after Edward (he knew he was him who did it) not before

telling Kalos everything and call the police.

― Leon , I'm begging you no to do a stupidity; if you find it, bring him here in the office and will going to resolve the situation like civilized people !

said Kalos smooth.

So Leon went to fiind Edward, but not knowing where he was, he asked everyone to look for him and sent him in the Boss's office or announce

him. Because they didn't know what was going on, without asking or to think about this, they went in his searching.

Edward, scared of what he had done, has hid in an old gym room and was hoping nobody would find him, but he didn't have much luck because

Leon thought where he could be. He stayed hidden behind some big inflatable balls, but Leon already saw him. How Kalos asked him no to do

anything bad, took Edward by his arm and went with him in Kalos's office where Jerry, the policeman, was waiting. When he heard what happened

to Sora, he came immediately, curious and also angry on the idiot who dared to touch Sora. In the office were also Layla and Yuri, who were like

Jerry very surprised at Kalos's news. When Edward arrived in the front of the office, he knew he hadn't any way of escape and ready for the

punishment.

In the same time, in the doctor Kate's cabinet , Sora was worried about what was going to happen between Leon and Edward, while her injuries

were cleaned and bandaged. After this, Kate let her go, and Sora started to run not before she gave her thanks and gratitude to Kate. She arrived

exactly when Leon and Edward were ready to enter in the office.

― Leon- san what's going on?

― It's time that this jerk to pay for everything he had done to you! and all of them entered.

Layla and Yuri went towards Sora asking her if she was okay while Kalos, Jerry and Leon were looking at Edward like a criminal and ready to hear

his pathetic apologise. The first one who broke the silence was Yuri, who asked Edward why he had done this.

― Because an unskilled person like her, made it till in the top, without working or to endure something of the path of a true star. Everyone,

including Sora, where looking at him with big eyes and dumbfounded about his answer.

* * *

**A/N: Will be able Sora's friends to explain Edward, Sora's true hard work till the top, and defend her? Find out in the last chapter of „ A troublesome partner" ! Reviews please.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sorry for the shortness chapter. I didn't know it was going to be this short. Well this is the last chapter of the story. Hope you will like it!

* * *

**_

― And how do you know through what Sora gone, to get where she is now? asked Layla, looking at him with some murderous glares.

―Because all the time she's happy on stage, even when she's not she still keeps that smile on her face and if she ever had passed through a

painful training I'm sure she wouldn't be as happy as always.

― That's how Sora is, indifferently through how many painful and ruthless trainings you put her. She would never quit and she'll always be with

that smile on her face, even if she's sad or has a problem. She's evaluates first her friends, the scene and the audience than her self. Said Yuri

confident Edward will understand.

― Sora went through many painful things and trainings which hurt her a lot, but because she's kind and friendly, her friends helped her and supported her, she got where she wished! said Kalos.

― I wouldn't have chosen her as my partner and perform together the „Mystical Maneuver", said Layla.

― And neither me for the „Angel' s Maneuver", said Leon.

― Without Sora, the scene wouldn't be like now, and what you have done destroyed both Sora and the scene; her dream was and it is, to make a

scene without conflicts and the people to smile. She wants everybody near her to smile and forget about any problems, through her abilities and

skills! said this time the policeman.

Sora was very grateful and touched by her friend's defence, and all she could do now was to thank them from her bottom of the heart.

― Please don't fire him however. We need him to make more other shows and i'm very sure that he didn't mean all this. Let's forget and start

again by being friends not enemies. Okay? said Sora showing one of her gorgeous smiles.

Edward, with his melted hatred by all this arguments and Sora's kind, apologised for everything he had done and said he will revenge against Sora

and the rest asking her to become once again her partner, a true partner. But Sora refused him, saying Leon is her partner, and that he could

become May's partner. And so, all became friends and forget everything about this happening, accepting Edward as a real member, making in the

future a lots of amazing shows together.

The End

* * *

**A/N : Hope you guys like it. At the end I became a little sloppy, but I couldn't find another ending. I wanted a happy ending, and Sora and Leon to remain together even though it wasn't something that showed their relantionship. Maybe only when Leon became worried about Sora (or better say jealous ^^ hehe) and helped her with Edward. Thank you very much for reading my story, and wait for the others i have. Bye ^^ **

**Please review and subscribe ! Thank you ^^**


End file.
